Amfie Moments
This is a page for the romantic and friendship moments of Amfie. Comment below what you think will happen to them in Season 2! Season 1 Hints 'House of Secrets / House of Attitude / House of Locks / House of Eyes' *While Amber and Alfie are rehearsing a scene for Romeo and Juliet, Amber goes off-script by calling Alfie "Truly the yummiest boy she's ever seen," in an attempt to make Mick jealous. *Immediately following her statement, she kisses Alfie. *Alfie freezes up after Amber kisses him and becomes head over heels for her for the rest of the season. *Throughout the episode, he goes to Jerome for dating advice. *Alfie sets up a date for him and Amber. *Alfie meets Amber for their date, but Amber thinks she is meeting Mick. *Alfie had brought Amber a rose, but she didn't notice. 'House of Cameras / House of Numbers' * Amber let Alfie borrow her shoes. * Amber threateningly tells Alfie not to stretch her shoes but, he just rolls his eyes at her. 'House of Identity / House of Emergency' *Amber is very worried about Alfie. 'House of Reunion / House of Memories' *Amber says that she should go visit Alfie in the hospital. She also mentions that Alfie loves her. *While arguing with Patricia about who should go to the hospital, Amber said that she wore a specific lip gloss just for Alfie. *Amber was also one of the first people to welcome him after all the commotion of his surprise party. *Amber and Alfie are talking and walking together in the hallway at the school. *Alfie calls Amber, "Ambs" when he tells her he doesn't remember anything and that it was really freaky, which he never mentions to anyone else really. *After Amber slams Alfie's head against the locker, she worriedly asks him if he's okay, although she asks if she should do it again so Alfie would remember something else. 'House of Arrest / House of Hoax' *Alfie starts to nominate Amber, but she slaps him in the chest and angrily tells him not to. 'House of Bribes / House of Venom' *Amber and Alfie are sitting next to each other during the discussion. *Amber shakes her head to Alfie when Jerome asks him about the box. *After Alfie tells his story, Amber starts to laugh with him. *Amber and Alfie sit next to each other in the basement. *Amber gives Alfie a blanket to keep him warm. 'House of Stars / House of Harsh' *Amber asks Alfie why he has to always be so Alfie all of the time. *As Alfie is wearing camouflage, Amber says he looks really nice. *Alfie asks Amber if she'll give him a kiss and she kisses him on the cheek. *Alfie is then love struck by the small kiss, but continues on with the mission. 'House of Lights / House of Allegiance' *Amber asks Alfie how he is. *Amber calls Alfie "Boo", the nickname she used with Mick when they were dating; possibly saying she likes Alfie. *Amber tells Alfie that he can be an official member of Sibuna. 'House of Pests / House of Betrayal' *Amber laughs at Alfie as he gets stuck in the chair. *Amber and Alfie have a sleeping bag hop race together, Alfie cheats, but Amber complains jokily. They seem happy to be around each other. *Amber gets mad at Jerome for talking to Alfie like a dog. *Amber tries to give Alfie a facial. *Even though he was cheating, Amber was having fun. 'House of Reservation / House of Heavy' *Alfie asks Amber to the dance, but she kindly says no and that if no one else asks her she will. *Amber sees Alfie is hurt to some sort and says she was being nice. She also says he was just joking. *Amber asks Alfie what's wrong. *Amber angrily asks Alfie how he could show it to Jerome. *Amber and Alfie both show up and ask where Jerome is. 'House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever' *When Amber thinks Jerome is her date, Alfie's jaw drops when she announces it. *Alfie steals the dress that Jerome stole from Amber and gives it back to Amber. *Alfie throws rose petals over Amber as she's sleeping, while dressed as a godmother. *Amber was so happy when Alfie gave her dress back. *When Amber was still upset she didn't have a date yet and didn't know who "King Tut" was, Alfie comforted her and told her he was "King Tut," the guy who asked Amber out. *Amber looked stunned. Then, Alfie asks Amber if she's disappointed that he's King Tut. *After a while, Amber says that she isn't disappointed. *Alfie gives Amber a corsage. *Alfie hooks his arm into Amber's and smiles at her and she smiles at him too. *Alfie asks Amber if it still counts as a date even though they're stuck with Rufus. Amber says yes sarcastically and then says it isn't. But didn't say that she wouldn't go on a date with him, showing she's okay with dating Alfie. *Alfie looks very disappointed. *Alfie becomes angry at Rufus for grabbing Amber and threatening to kill her. *Amber is worried about Alfie as he falls down onto the ground and starts gasping. *Alfie asks Amber to be her boyfriend and she yells that she’d do anything for him. *Amber then says that Alfie isn’t dying. *Amber than says that she was really worried and that worrying causes wrinkles. *Amber and Alfie slow dance together. *Alfie thinks that Amber would choose him as Prom King, but instead Amber picks Fabian. However, the two could have planned it together because in the episode, Alfie walks up pretending to be crowned Prom King, but with a knowing smile, he turns back around at the last second. (This could mean that Alfie and Amber are Fabina shippers.) Season 2 Hints Amber and Alfie might date in Season 2 because they had a date to the prom in the Finale of Season 1.